TV2 Matiné in Dalagary
TV2 Matiné is TV2's children's blockbuster. The block started in 1998 under the name Homokvár, and from January 1, 1999 it was called TV2 Matiné. The show was aired on weekends and holidays from 6.45am, and currently runs from 7.05am to 10.05am on the same days. The program block was removed from the channel on January 28, 2018, and returned on January 19, 2019. Current programming * Lolka and Bolka * Masha and the Bare * Garfield & Friends * The Smurfs Former programming * Papyrus * Go, Diego, Go! * Contraptus (Bohókás professzor) * Watch My Chops (Korni és Berni) * Chuggington * The Adventures of Little Brown Bear (A kis barna mackó kalandjai) * The Fairly OddParents (Tündéri keresztszülők) * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (Irány Dínóföld!) * Blazing Dragons (Sárkánykirályság) * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (Én kicsi pónim – Varázslatos barátság) * The Way Things Work (Hogyan működik?) * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan * Crocadoo (Kroko-dili) * Anatole (Anatole, a kisegér) * Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville (Zsebkutyusok) * Dilbert * 64 Zoo Lane (Állatkerti kalandok) * The Brothers Flub (Tökfej tesók) * Little People: Big Discoveries (Little People – Nagy felfedezések) * Flying Rhino Junior High (A gimnázium fantomja) * Fifi and the Flowertots (Fifi virágoskertje) * Roary the Racing Car (Roary, a versenyautó) * Digswell (Dixi kutya kalandjai) * Teo * Henry's World (Henry kerti meséi) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (Eperke legújabb kalandjai/Eperke epresen új kalandjai) * Sitting Ducks (Kacsakalamajka) * The Mysteries of Providence (Providence, a rejtélyes kisváros) * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends (Rocky és Bakacsin kalandjai) * The Mummy: The Animated Series (A múmia) * Chilly Willy * Channel Umptee-3 (Csodatévé) * Harold and the Purple Crayon (Harold és a lila varázskréta) * Letters from Felix (Levelek Félixtől) * Jumanji * Kangoo Juniors (Kenguk) * Forest Friends (Erdei tanoda) * Babar * Marsupilami * Curious George (Bajkeverő majom) * What's New Scooby-Doo? (Mizújs, Scooby-Doo?) * Casper * Benjamin the Elephant (Benjámin, az elefánt) * The Flintstones (Frédi és Béni, avagy a két kőkorszaki szaki) * Baby Looney Tunes (Bébi bolondos dallamok) * Problem Child (Talpig zűrben) * Totally Spies! (Született kémek) * Zoboomafoo (Állatkert a hátizsákban) * Ace Lightning (Ász, a villám) * Spiff and Hercules (Pif és Herkules) * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (Minden kutya a mennybe jut) * Marcelino * Around the World with Willy Fog (80 nap alatt a Föld körül Willy Foggal) * Lil' Elvis and the Truckstoppers (Kis Elvis) * Attack No. 1 (Mila, a szupersztár) * The Busy World of Richard Scarry (Tezs-Vesz város/Richard Scarry Tesz-Vesz városa) * The Adventures of Tintin (Tintin kalandjai) * Lucky Luke * Bananas in Pyjamas (Pizsamás banánok) * Dr. Zitbag's Transylvania Pet Shop (Rémségek kicsiny boltja) * Fix and Foxi (Fixi, Foxi és barátaik) * The Land Before Time (Őslények országa) * The New Woody Woodpecker Show (Fakopáncs Frici újabb kalandjai) * Godzilla: The Series (Godzilla) * Willy Fog 2 (Willy Fog újabb kalandjai) * Pet Squad (Kedvenc kommandó) * The Fairytaler (Andersen, a mesemondó/A mesemondó – Hans Christian Andersen modern klasszikusai) * Stuart Little: The Animated Series (Stuart Little kisegér) * Argai: The Prophecy (Argai herceg/Az oroszlánfejű herceg) Cartoon Network The programme block was air from 2000 to 2003. This was separated from TV2 Matiné and aired Cartoon Network shows. Programming * Animaniacs (Animánia) * Cow and Chicken (Boci és Pipi) * Captain Planet and the Planeteers (A bolygó kapitánya) * Dexter's Laboratory (Dexter laboratóriuma) * I Am Weasel (Én vagyok Menyus) * Freakazoid! * Yo Yogi! (Hé, Maci!) * The Real Ghostbusters (Az igazi szellemirtók) * Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! (Jaj! Borzas Brumi Brancs!) * 2 Stupid Dogs (Két buta kutya) * Yogi Bear (Maci Laci) * Yogi's Space Race (Maci Laci a világűrben) * The Mask: The Animated Series (A maszk) * The Powerpuff Girls (Pindúr pandúrok) * Mike, Lu & Og (Piri, Biri és Bori) * Tiny Toon (Pöttöm kalandok) * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo és a 13 szellem) * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (Scooby-Doo és Scrappy-Doo) * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (Süsü keselyűk) * Taz-Mania (Tazmánia) * Tom and Jerry (Tom és Jerry) * Top Cat (Turpi úrfi) Fox Kids and Jetix The block started after the Cartoon Network block was terminated. The block aired Fox Kids shows. When Fox Kids closed, the block was renamed as Jetix. Programming * Inspector Gadget (Gógyi felügyelő/Bigyó felügyelő) * Eek! The Cat (Nyekk, a macska) * Little Mouse on the Prairie (Kisegér a prérin) * Diabolik * Mad Jack the Pirate (Jack, a kalóz) * Walter Melon (Walter Melon – Szuperhős rendelésre) * Tutenstein * The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs (Kémkutyák) * Jim Button * Princess Sissi (Sissi hercegnő) * Captain Flamingo (Flamingó kapitány) * W.I.T.C.H. * Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist (Twist Olivér) Nickelodeon kedvencek (Nickelodeon favourites) The channel launched its blockbuster broadcasting Nickelodeon cartoons on September 12, 2009. Originally, TV2 Matiné's only Nickelodeon cartoon was SpongeBob SquarePants, but after the launch of the show, new shows were broadcast. During the block, the Nickelodeon logo and a few cartoon characters running on Nickelodeon appeared before and after each fairy tale, most often the characters of The Penguins Of Madagascar (but did not appear on the block). The block ended in Christmas 2011. Programming * Dora the Explorer (Dóra, a felfedező) * Go, Diego, Go! * The Wonder Pets (Csudalények/Minimentők) * Avatar: The Last Airbender (Avatar: Az utolsó levegőidomár/Avatar: Aang legendája) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Jimmy Neutron kalandjai) * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan * SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongyaBob Kockanadrág) Category:Dalagary Category:Children's television programs in Dalagary Category:TV2 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Category:Fox Kids Category:Jetix Category:Television Blocks in Dalagary Category:1999 establishments